


See You In The Rear View

by Angelicasdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Car Sex, Castiel Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel trying to be friendly, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Complicated Relationships, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester Hates Castiel, Dean Winchester in Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Castiel, Guilty Castiel, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hate to Love, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, James Novak - Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, Original Character(s), Racing, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadness, Show Business, Sob Story, Survivor Guilt, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love, Understanding Castiel, Unintentional Redemption, also, but generally, in some cases, let's face it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: Dean Winchester, A Texas boy with an eye for racing. His Chevy always throwing dust at his home state competitors. Till he got his first deal at age 20, and since then, he's been racing in the big league. Coming 1st and 2nd, third on his bad days.Castiel Novak, a 24 year old. South Carolina born and raised, who took after his grandfather's legacy. Starting with his gifted shiny 67 Ford Thunderbird, and of course joining the annual San-Fransisco Road Rage tournament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I have no idea what happens in the Racing Business, but this is my take on it. I've only done research on cars and race types but not the actual formalities of the actual Racing. As far as my knowledge goes, my ideas are from Cars the Disney movie. If you know more than me Please correct me.

_April 19th, 1994_

The hospital rooms hustled as people went and arrived, but only three people mattered to Christian Novak. The room he entered was labeled with '418', he gazed upon his son and his wife cradling their newborn. He knocked as he entered, giving his congratulations and reaching to hold his first grandchild. "What's his name?" He asked and his son, James, grinned as he shared a glance with his wife.

"Castiel, It's angelic" James handed Castiel over, and Christian watched as the small chubby baby raised a meaty arm and yawned. Christian felt his heart melt, even more when Castiel opened his eyes and he saw that he inherited his eyes. He sat down and rocked the baby, watching as Castiel looked around and let out a sqeaky laugh; moving around and throwing his arms at his grandfathers chest and blinking.

"He's gorgeous" James nodded in agreement and smiled wider "I can see a bright future in his eyes" Christian mused, running his his hand over Castiel's bold head.

_January 30th, 2000_

Christian held Castiel to his chest, covering his eyes from the sight infront of him. He was lucky, only getting scrapes and no major wounds except a minor concussion. "Come on, Angel, Let's go." He whispered against the crying almost 6 year old in his arms. The police men pulled the dismantled bodies of Castiel's parents from the broken car. One hell of a crash if you asked Christian, and he has seen loads in his old Derby days. He tore his eyes from his son's bloody face and held down his grief enough to escort his remaining family into an ambulance to clean the blood from his face and wrap his head with gauze. The doctor gave him a sedative so Castiel would sleep the pain away, Christian doubted that any amount of morphine would dull the ache of being orphaned. As Christian carried his grandson's sleeping body across to where he parked, his mind backtracked to the first time he held him.

A newborn with bright eyes and innocence littering his laughs, his mind wondered to Castiel first word. James wanted it to be 'Mom' or maybe 'Dad' or even 'Grandpa' but surprising everybody it was 'Spongbob'. (Though he said it more like 'swonbowb). From then on James had frowned when he would notice Castiel watching Spongbob and squeaking out 'Spongbob!' with the opening song, but he quickly forgot the bitterness when one day as they sat around the table Castiel announced with a laugh 'Dada!'. With memories in mind, he promised to never make Castiel feel orphaned. He'll slap on a dress if he needed to.

in August of 2010, Christian sat watching fondly as Castiel finally gathered his courage to introduce his boyfriend, he sat on the couch, his grey hair stained with grease from the gift he has in store for Castiel. Castiel has begged him not to interrupt and introduced Tom, a handsome boy the same age as Castiel with honey tanned skin and bright hazel eyes, not to mention the head of curly hair forming some kind of Afro that fell around his face. Christian had known, ever since middle-school Castiel beamed about how pretty his friend was, and how just a year ago, in freshman year, when Castiel had returned from school all huffy and puffy about how a girl tried to ask him for a date. Not to mention his obsession with Robert Downy Jr, his renewed crush on the actor in parks and recreation (he got informed a few days later that that was indeed, Chris Pratt) Even if Castiel felt it was unnecessary, Christian helped him learn self defense. He knows how high schools could be like, especially when James went through an experimenting faze and exited it with a bruised eye. Christian turned out to be the wiser, when Castiel got a suspension for delivering a high kick and a hook to a few jocks who tried to hurt him. He decided to give Castiel his gift early, introducing Castiel to his very own car.

A Muscle Car he and Castiel frequented in the nearby wreck bay. It was a beat up '67 Ford Thunderbird, he had worked on its frame for a few months, and once Castiel put his hands in; the old beauty was as good as new. With a shining black paint job and faint blue fingerprints under the drivers handle, Castiel suggested they mark the car since he was ever so thankful for Christian making him so happy. They engaged in a tearful conversation about how Christian was the best father-figure ever.

When Castiel graduated, Christian shedded a handful of tears. He was prouder than he'd ever been, seeing his grandson grow up and become a man was heart-wrenching yet so amazingly spectacular that the Novak let all his emotions go in the soul crushing hug he chaired with Castiel. His heart lifted higher when Castiel said that he's skipping Harvard for a community college just an hour away, he didn't want to leave home. Christian of course fought with tooth and nail about Castiel turning up the offer, eventually settling that Castiel'll try the first semester and see if he wants to continue. He cried again as he saw Castiel bring a small tube of paint and pointed towards his Ford.

Four months later, Castiel returned with a load of stories and a new hobby. Castiel wasn't oblivious to his grandfather's old career, Castiel was fascinated by the thought of racing. He had even caught Castiel racing in his junior and senior year in the abandoned field not too far away from downtown, So when Castiel came back with a certificate saying that he came fourth in the town's Derby racing for beginners: he wasn't really surprised just merely worried. His career ended because of a serious injury. And although he didn't tell Castiel off, he gave him elaborate warnings, explaining in vivid detail of how his racing buddy got paralyzed in a certain crash. And it seemed it had worked, he has seen Castiel race, he wasn't reckless, he kept away from eager to push cars.

Though he got into one crash that brought James into mind, Castiel had gotten an earful of stern talk and a broken leg, but over all fine. Christian pulled back his racing rights for a few months, but gave them back when Castiel took off his cast and promised he'll never try to swerve a car again.

In March 23rd, 2018, Christian sat front row to his Grandson's first official derby. He knew a lot of the oldies, saw a lot of talented youngs and a few mediocre beginners. Castiel was better, he had been upgrading his Ford for the last two years, his grandfather sponsoring him with the promise of good-grades in Harvard, Castiel held up his part of the bargain.

He spotted a few nice oldie cars, and as an Impala crossed his eyesight and he lingered, hearing its purr he knew instantly that it's a big constant. It may hold some horsepower over Castiel's ford, but it's down to skills in the turns and whether you get toppled or not. Christian yelled with the crowed as the speakers counted down

_10_

_9_

_8_

_Castiel revved up, sending dust flying behind him as he warmed up the engine._

_7_

_6_

_5_

_The Impala roared, fire flying from the turbo charges on it's rear._

_4_

_3_

_2_

_Christian held his breath, watching as in slow motion the counter flipped_

_1_


	2. Chapter 2

January 29th, 1992

Dean Winchester rustled in his crib, the first day of him being in his home rather than the hospital making him iffy. Mary Winchester, His mother appeared in the door way; a groggy John Winchester behind her. John smiled as he passed the door, pausing then moving past Mary and grabbing hold of the fussing baby. "Come on, little champ. Let your mother have some sleep" He whispered, rocking his newborn back and forth.

Dean gazed at John, eyes wide with amazement and one finger hooked between his teeth-less gums. Dean had been born with a smooth head of hair, bright blond like his mother and a pair of plump cheeks. A model baby if John would have been asked. Mary slowly made her way to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. John smiled to himself and turned around, perching Dean on one hand and wrapping the other around his fatigued wife "

I love you, both of you." John declared, raising his arm off of Mary to press his finger against Dean's nose; making the little infant pout and punch at John's shoulder with no force. Mary let out a laugh, soon after followed by John "Easy there tiger, Don't wanna kill your old man?"

January 10th 1999

Dean sat confused as to why he was a law firm, that was what the sign said and that the kind man had told him. He held his equally confused two year old brother, glancing at him every second to make sure he wasn't freaking out. Soon enough, a man dressed in a suit stepped out and kneeled infront of the two boys.

"Hey." He smiled kindly and Dean eyed him wearily, Mom always said not to talk to strangers. But Sam jumped at the chances of making a friend.

"Hi! Sam" he pointed towards himself and grinned, growing hair flopping as he jumped in his seat. The mans smiled got warmer and he gave a look towards Dean, putting his hand forward as a peace offering. Dean eyed it suspiciously and looked up to meet the man's eyes. "Who are you?" Dean asked, pulling Sam closer despite his struggling.

"My name is Robert, but people call me bobby. I'm your uncle" he introduces and Dean's memory sparks.

"I know you! Momma always said that you were very nice!" Dean grinned, letting go of Sam and leaping to hug the man-bobby. Bobby turned out to be a nice replacement, he wasn't like John or Mary, but he treated the two remaining Winchesters like his own.He turned out to not actually be their uncle, rather their guardian. Dean found out a few years later, when he was fourteen that his parents died from a gas leak, while Sam and Dean where in school. Supposedly, Carbon Monoxide got leaked through the pipes and they choked in their sleep. Sam didn't get hurt as much as Dean, since he was very young, not old enough to get too attached to his parents. But Dean had shut down, loosing his ability to talk from grief; But Bobby helped him through it. About a year later, Dean started talking again; returning to his charming self. It's only at age 18 that Dean started racing, starting out with his inherited 67 Impala, then using a Cobra but then returning to his baby.

His first race was a ten Kilometer, 'Sandy Ice' race. He won a couple of hundred bucks and used it to buy his brother a pair of nice shoes. The next race he got nothing, but that didn't stop him from coming up first and always having his foot on the gas pedal. At age 20 he got sponsored to Join 'The knights', a highly successful team of racers but after a few races he hated their stuck up asses and moved back to soloing. Finally, the same year a gentleman by the name of Benny Tafites decided to take him in and sign him up for the 'Road Rage' tournament.

Ever since then he's been participating every year, coming up first and second; third when he's doing bad. The first big gig came a from Benny, a local racing jig with bets placed on everyone except him. He didn't blame them, the Lowest bid was 600 and the highest was a four digit number. He was the new kid, and he didn't get to get first place and people knew that. But he proved them wrong, in a way, by coming up in second and snatching his first thousand dollar paycheck. Of course that prompted Dean to start saving for Sam's given up dream of college. This year Dean was back in San Francisco for the Road Rage tournament, Sam coming to see him for the first time since he became a college student. Dean was adamant to win and he wasn't going to let his brother see him loose.

Benny and Bobby shouted from their seats as Dean revved up the engine, usually the oldie cars around here were loud with rusty engines. But Dean heard the thunderous sound of a powerful engine, checking his rearview mirror he spotted a Ford Thunderbird with a nervous looking boy inside. Dean grinned to himself, hearing the crowd cheer with the broadcast.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_Dean pressed on his gas pedal slightly so the engine would roar, jumping in his seat as he wore the safety helmet._

_7_

_6_

_5_

_Dean watched his rearview, watching the man's face disappear inside his own helmet. A bright blue and black one with symbols drawn across._

_4_

_3_

_2_

_Dean refocused on the track infront of him, this was going to be a good one._

_1_


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel held his hand steady as the road skidded underneath him. The race was rougher than he usually manages but he proudly stayed in the top five, three cars behind the beautiful Impala. Castiel swerved, watching as the Impala's installed turbo engines burst to reality and gave it the upper hand to take first place. The car behind it, A Hemi Cuda, swerved in surprise and hit the side of the track. Castiel instinctively ducked his head as the car flew infront of him to the sandy area on the left.

He pushed the car to go faster, surpassing the third and taking it's place. The rumble of the Cobra infront of him was intimidating, but Castiel smiled to himself when it slowed down at one of the turns, making him successfully second. Now the only thing between him and being called lucky is an Impala, but he doesn't get the change, seeing the Impala speed through a turn and blasting it's fire behind it, leaving a trail of dust and smoke.

Castiel glanced beside him, seeing the Cobra make it's way behind him, almost hugging his lights. He sped up, afraid he'll get pushed or even scratched. He whizzed pass the marker for first round and caught the Impala swerving abruptly, it stopped for a millisecond, giving Castiel the opening to take first place then returned to life with a groan.

The Impala didn't let him go easily, pushing at his bumper so he'd lose his bearings and flip over. Castiel riskily took the chance to turn sharply, skidding over the sand and gaining a few miles infront of the Impala. The perks of street racing, knowing how to take shortcuts.

The Impala roared again, the Hemi pushing it's bumper and sending it flying towards Castiel. In a split second Castiel was rolling over, his car spinning in the middle of the lane and catching the edges of the racing Cars. He finally hit the wall and flipped, making Castiel pass his shock and acknowledge that his arm is stuck between the steering wheele and the dashboard; bent at a weird angle. So much for first race wins. He heard the ringing, his ears feeling like they got burned then flayed. Someone tore the door open and pushed him outside, the seatbelt being torn from his waist and his helmet getting taken off. A crowd of first responders pushed him in different directions, checking for serious injuries and in a pained moment; re positioning Castiel's surly broken arm.

He was cleared to go to the ambulance and his grandfather crowded against him, helping him not pass out by talking about the winners of the race and how they'll work on the car together, maybe even put some turbo charges on it.

When finally given permission to sleep, Castiel dozed off instantly; partly morphine, shock and pain. But also the withering feeling of disappointment lulling his chest to ache. There goes the newbie, getting into a crash and ruining his car on his first ever sponsored race. Nice work.

Christian appeared in his sight as he woke up, the pain in his hand had subsided and he felt moderately groggy. "You can get out in a few days, they're checking if you have internal bleeding" He informed and Castiel slumped into his bed "Some one came to visit you, you were asleep though. He left you a banquet." Christian pointed at the small flower banquet made of tulips and roses. Castiel squinted and Christian shrugged "I wasn't here, the nurse was the one to give the news." Castiel nodded, scratching absently at his casted arm, repositioning himself and dozing off again.

Christian sighed to himself, settling himself in the chair. Looks like another day in the hospital.

The next day, Castiel woke up to the door opening. Light was peaking out of the window to his right, letting golden rays fall to the bright white floor. Castiel would have stilled on the image, absorbing the beauty of it's simplicity but he got interrupted by Someone clearing their throat. Castiel turned to look at the unfamiliar man in front of him and squinted, the man shifted uncomfortably and extended a get well soon card "Hey, my name's Dean Winchester..." He introduced and Castiel got more confused, he's sure he heard that name before "I was...I was driving the Impala that hit you...I came by to say sorry, I swear I never caused a crash before." He explained hastily, as if Castiel forgiving him actually mattered "Kyle was pushing against me and set the turbo's on, I was going to swerve but you caught the push..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shifted again. Castiel let out a reassuring smile, he's sure he doesn't look too bad, Christian wouldn't have slept of he did.

"Thanks, Dean Winchester. Must say, it's a shame; your car looks beautiful. A scratch would cost greatly." Castiel mumbled, leaning on the side of his bed and Dean smiled at him, pointing towards the empty chair beside Christian sleeping and Castiel nodded. Dean sat politely, pulling up his phone and loading a video for Castiel to see.

"It's the race. You were doing great man, was surprised for a new comer." Dean said with a smile, handing Castiel the phone "Loads of people wanted to sign you, they just hoped you wouldn't be disabled after the crash." Castiel looked up, his eyebrows raising in surprise "What? You expect a newbie to come around and come first and not be called a Prodigy? The last person who did that ended up in Nascar."

"I just didn't expect anyone wanting anything from the guy that crashed" Castiel replied, rubbing against his cast. The thing sure was itchy.

"Ah," Dean clicks his tongue "So you're a half empty kind of guy?" Dean noted, leaning further into his chair and slouching "Didn't take you for one, you look like the cheery type."

"Just because this flag is raised doesn't mean it'll fly" Castiel mumbled, elbowing his mattress so he could reposition himself, the way he was sitting made his side ache and he was mildly sure he's got some bruising happening over there. Dean scooted closer, extending his arms as an invitation. Castiel assessed his situation and decided that some help won't hurt, so he leaned against Dean's arms and let the older man help him sit up.

"That alright?" He asked and Castiel nodded, rubbing at where Dean's hands have left a red mark "Sorry, I don't wanna hurt you anymore. Can't risk droppage, y'know" Castiel nodded silently, Dean stood up and rubbed at his knuckles anxiously "So, I've got to go. Have some errands to run, hope you'll get better soon." Dean waved, stopping at the door way abruptly and turning on his heels "See you next year, You're one of the best competition. It'd be a loss to race without you."

"Sure thing, just don't expect me to go easy" Castiel winked and Dean surprisingly blushed, letting out a laugh then winking back.

"Wouldn't dream of it"


	4. Chapter 4

Once Castiel had his cast off, he started racing again. He was constantly monitored by his grandfather, which was constricting but acceptable. He already signed to go for the second time for the annual San Francisco race. He made sure to add little adjustments to his car (added more Ridgid bumpers and renewed his engine to one that would accept a turbo addition, made the interior a bit more safe, ect)

"You need to learn how to regain control over your car" Christian mumbled, a cigarette between his lips dangling up and down as he spoke. Castiel eyed it, then reached to take a breath. "Don't think about it, I don't want you to go have some kind of disease 'cuz you smoke" Christian back away, dropping his cigarette and stomping on it.

"You know second hand smoke is more dangerous right?" Castiel teased , earning a snort from his grandfather.

"Says who" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice. Castiel smiled and pulled the cigarettes pack from behind his grandpa, taking one out and turning his back to Christian. "Hey! Stealing is a sin." He called as Castiel laughed and opened the door to his Thunderbird.

"Whatever, Pa, Just tell me how to retake control" Christian pursed his lips as Castiel lit up the cigarette and took a puff, "Don't look so sour, I don't smoke much. Once every three months" Castiel reassured, taking a deep breath then throwing out the rest to reassure his grandfather. Christian let out a smile, walking towards the car as Castiel closed the door.

"So, basically never step on the breaks. I'll just make you flip or stranded between cars. If you're in sand, you can if you want." Christian started, "If someone hits your taillights and make you have an angle, press on the gas lighter and steer in the other direction slowly. If you do it too fast you're damning yourself. Those folks ain't got morals in the ring, so you'll have to be a Devil too" 

"So what, hit or be hit?" Castiel asked, thumbing over his seat belt. Christian nodded, leaning in further and pointed at the handbrake.

"Never touch this, this will stop you completely, putting you in more danger. Now," Christian shooed Castiel's foot away from the gas pedal "Relief your foot from it, a tiny bit, and act as if the brakes are a child. Don't push it too far or it'll despise you." Castiel squinted at the metaphor but didn't ask, Christian backed out with a slap on the window frame and an infectious grin. "Now, come on,boy, let's rattle some snakes" he winked, and Castiel jammed his keys into the car; starting it up.

 

Castiel sat nervously itching at his suit, he was meeting a sponsor that wanted him on the team. Some kind of company called The Knights. Their leader, Nicholas, was sitting across with his executive, Abaddon, beside him. "So, Casteel" Nicholas started, tapping a finger on the wooden table.

"Castiel, Sir" Castiel corrected politely, trying to sound confident but failing. Nicholas rolled his eyes and Abaddon spoke up.

"We need to change your name, Castiel just isn't really...fit on the tongue" She said, it didn't seem like a question to Castiel. Castiel considered that previously, but he never really had any idea what he'd call himself if he were to choose.

"Do I have to?" Castiel asked, biting the inside of his mouth. Nicholas nodded and leaned forward "Can I be named James?"

"James...?" Abaddon said, waiting for Castiel to complete the name.

"James Novak?"

"We need a name with three names. Like Nicholas Charles Ross. Yours is going to be James Novak something or James something Novak" Nicholas explained and Castiel nodded, trying to come up with a name to put as his middle one.

"James Christian Novak?" His father's full name, his biological father. He would like to carry his name around, he hasn't really gotten the chance to talk about his father much; with everybody thinking Christian is. But although Christian is something Castiel will never want out of his life, he can't help but remember how his father was before he passed. Didn't help that he was very young and most memories can't be held solid.

"James Christian Novak...do you by any chance know Christian Alexander Novak?" Castiel hesitated, his grandfather was a big racer back in the 70/80 's and Castiel doesn't want to get a sponsor just because of relation. But he can't deny Christian being his grandfather, he just won't disrespect him like that. He deserves to be put in the spotlight and praised for what he did for Castiel.

"Yes, he's my grandfather." Castiel replied proudly, Nicholas smirked and shared a look with Abaddon.

"Welcome to the team, James. You just need to sign this so everything will be official" Abaddon grinned, a glint in her eye that unsettled Castiel. But he needs the money, no matter how many times Christian said they were doing fine; they were under the debt of Castiel's college and he needs the big bucks this team will give him.

"Can I have a pen?" Castiel asked as his eyes slid down the contact. He took a deep breath and clicked the pen handed to him open, starting his first ever signature as James. 

 

The Californian sun was shining high above them. Castiel looked back at his team, all scowls and intimidating expressions. He had been forced to drag them with him since it's no traditional to be in the public eye racing without the team also being in the public. After alot of pushing and pulling, Nicholas relented only because the races Castiel had hosted were won and Castiel was his 'favorite'.

His eyes caught his Christian sitting front row with a big sign for him. Castiel grinned and gently traced the handprints on the inside of his driver side's door. He noticed a racer with the team tag of 'Road Hunters' coming towards him, he took his helmet off and waving.

"Cas, What's up." Dean grinned, reaching a hand for Castiel to shake.

"Dean, Good to see you" Castiel replied with a smile, taking Dean's hand and pulling him into a hug. Dean slapped his back with a huff and let go.

"Got yourself a sponsor?" Dean gestured to the new racing gear, Castiel had fought tooth and nail to keep his helmet and they altered it by sticking a big logo on the back of it instead of wearing the bright red and black helmet. Though the racing suit was now a dark blue with red lacing on the sides, the logo on the back with three swords to represent the first three founders and a big gun in the background ("to represent all the racers under the Corp, we always bring guns to sword fights" Abaddon said in the mandatory step by step lecture)

"Yeah, Chris said they were the biggest fish and me playing for them will keep my bones intact. Can't beat 'em join 'em kind of thing, y'know?" Castiel shrugged, jabbing a finger behind his back to gesture towards the stands where his teammates are standing. Dean squinted and frowned, looking back at Castiel.

"You're a knight?" Dean asked seriously and Castiel nodded, starting to sense Dean's distaste.

"Is there something bad about it? As far as I heard and saw they're a little grumpy but otherwise not so bad. Meg even won her tenth race a few months back." Castiel defended and Dean took a step back, Castiel's smile faltered completely.

"Nah man, I don't mind. They do though" Dean pointed towards the team and Castiel looked back, Micheal was making his way towards them with Raphael in tow.

Castiel turned towards them fully and fingered at his helmet with worry. "Mike, Raphael...what are you doing outside the borders?" Castiel asked and Micheal smiled, the kind of smile Castiel sees when he talks to Nicholas. The type that means he's about to say something nobody's going to like.

"I couldn't help but notice you talking to...him" Micheal jerked his head towards Dean, who was now standing defensively with his arms crossed and a foot ready to stabilize him.

"He's a friend, Mike. He came to greet me, I don't see a problem here." Castiel explained and Raphael scoffed.

"Should have known the rookie would make friends with the people he's supposed to beat up." Raphael shot and Castiel took a step towards him, towering over him and relishing the small glint of fear that passed on Raphael's face before Micheal cleared his throat and pushing Raphael away from Castiel and landing a hand on Castiel's back.

"The race is about to start, we'll talk about this later" He gave a pointed look to Castiel and trailed back to the stands. Castiel turned to Dean only to find that he was already looking away and walking towards his Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great responses, The enthusiasm for this story has fueled me to write more!

Castiel had started up the engine with a somber mood, He thought that Dean was being childish for leaving him like that. But to be fair the race had two minutes till it starts and the Impala needs to heat up before charging head first.

Castiel eyed the timer and slowly started to push down on the gas pedal, when the timer his zero Castiel pushed half way down and then slowly pushed till his pedal clinked to it's max. Castiel drove through the cars and he spotted a bright red Chevy choking it's engine trying to take the lead over a Cobra. Castiel got too taken away watching the Chevy that he didn't notice the dodger on his back, it pushed him to the iron railing and Castiel snapped against the railing and he heard his door squeak in protest. Castiel relaxed his foot from the pedal and let the dodger move infront of him then, maybe out of spite or even impulse, Castiel pushed against its rear bumper. The dodger stood abruptly and Castiel swerved and caught the lead again. He glanced at the billboard and noticed that he's now in 6th, Dean in 1st and some guy named Ash in 2nd, and someone named Charlie in 3rd. Castiel nips at his bottom lip and refocuses on the stretch of land between him and number 5 on the chart. He willed his car to go faster and impatiently jumps lightly in his car, he has to win this. This is his redemption for failing last year and this year he has to win, Nicholas has to see that he's not a one shot. Abaddon has a bet on him, Micheal will eat him alive if he doesn't get gold. And basically every single one of the team will have his neck on a steak if he even thinks about getting silver.

He pushes through to third, now Charlie is at 2nd and Castiel is at 3rd, Dean still as golden as ever. Castiel passed Charlie and they try to ram him from the side. He swears as he looses control for a second and catches the railing on the right side before spinning to the side. He quickly starts up his car again and hurries to catch the lead again. He's back at 7th now, and only two laps are left. He hits the gas hard and sends a prayer that the engine's whine was only a fluke. But the look of his hood his car will be out of service for a few months. He catches sight of his rearview and leads to the right to avoid another bump. Ash's car doesn't look so well either, his side looks scratched and his taillights look very out of service.

He speeds through 6th, 5th and 4th up to 3rd and then he catches Charlie's car try to push the Impala to the side. The Impala's turbo engines burst to life and Charlie's car push to the side. Castiel swore as Dean took even more of a distance between them, Charlie's car struggled to keep a straight line after the turbo's and Castiel excelled and took over 2nd. He watches as Dean starts the last lap, exactly three seconds before Castiel starts his last lap. This is it, last lap, Castiel willed his car to go faster and tried to catch up; taking the last turn and knowing at the back of his mind that Dean will win this, just that a miracle would happen and Castiel would somehow get to be first.

It didn't come, Castiel watched as Dean crossed the line as first, and Castiel came mere milliseconds after him. He frowned, hitting the steering wheel in frustration; Micheal is going to have his neck on a steak when he sees Castiel.

 

Castiel parks infront of his teams flag and he rests his head against the steering wheel, delaying what's surly inevitable. "Fucking awesome, Novak. You lost, just like last year." Castiel sighed, taking off his gloves and rubbing at his eyes. Abaddon is going to skin him alive, he's already on her nerves when he took her place in the annual AGL race and lead their team to glory. Since then he's been getting death glares everytime she gets new of him breathing. Megan, a co-racer in his team, knocked on his window.

"Gotta face the world, Clearance. Can't stay in there forever" she drawls, her voice teasing but he could sense the comfort mingling in there. He raised his head to look at her and she extended a half eaten spiral potato stick and Castiel opened his car door "Micheal is fuming, send a prayer that he's accusing Winchester of cheating rather than going off about how you lost your angelic touch."

"Dean didn't cheat" Castiel points out defensively, that's not fair to Dean, he won fair and square and if it means getting kicked out of the team then so be it; Dean Winchester will not lose his medal just because Micheal apparently has bad history with him. Megan raises an eyebrow and then shrugs.

"Tell that to Mike, he's hellbent on taking the medal and cup; he even hurt Samandrial in the way. Poor thing has a twisted ankle now, Ishim's taking his place in next weeks race" She shakes her head and takes out a water bottle.

"Dean did not cheat" Castiel insists and Megan smirks "No seriously, I don't want a complaint against Dean. He didn't do shit, I got distracted and didn't drive well." Castiel explains, searching the crowds for Michael just to explain to him that no, Dean played fair. I am just bad today. But to no avail, Castiel sighs and watched as the cars roll into their stands. The ones that belong to teams go there (though not many) and the others roll into their regestred spots.

The Impala slumbers in it's spot, Dean settling on the hood cracking his knuckles and talking to a man with long wavy hair. Castiel sighed, starting a march to Dean; a congratulations and explanation in his head. When he actually reached the car he stuck out his hand with a good sport-smile. If Castiel didn't win, he's happy that Dean did; because he dominated.

"Congrats, Winchester" Castiel started, starting to lower his hand when all Dean did was stare at it. "I'm sorry about Mike, I just wanted you to know that he doesn't mean anything. He's just riled up because he didn't want to come here with me," Castiel gestured wildly behind him towards the general area his team is at.

The man with long hair grinned at Castiel and raised his own hand to shake "Dean is a dumbass so I'm here to talk for him," he shoots a glare towards the racer and Dean rolls his eyes "I'm Sam, Dean's brother. He was just telling me about you, I saw you in a couple of races; you're awesome man. The knights don't deserve you" Sam talks like a giddy child, a constant hand shake elongating with his sentences. "Dean also wants to say he's sorry for being a jerk and not being a general good sport and accepts your apology. And if he doesn't, well I'm his brother and I'm sure I can kick his ass." Dean let's out a grumpy 'hey!' at that and Castiel can't help but smile at Sam.

"Thank you, Sam. But the team would argue that I don't deserve the knights" Castiel shrugs, he doesn't get bothered anymore by it. Meg, Samandrial, Ruby even Mike and that brunette that didn't even introduce herself always get told that they're not good enough. The only person who's actually deserving of The Knights in Nick's eyes is Abaddon and himself.

"What? Dude Heaven Recruits tried to outbid The Knights but when they bet on you they gave in most their savings." Sam let out a whistle with a look that makes Castiel think that the bid was nothing short of extraordinary.

"Even Levi Inc wanted you, and they haven't added anyone since Dick took over. You are the new star of the racing world. God, I haven't seen so much hype since like...Jack Klien or Travis Roche" Sam rambled and Castiel's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline "Oh don't tell me you didn't know that all the organizers and teams bid on you like your ass is made of gold, I'm pretty sure that if The Knights hadn't got you Nicholas Charles would have tanned everybody's hide"

"I wont lie, Sam. But no one has ever told me that H.R and Levi Inc actually wanted me. The Knights made it seem like the Warriors and Shifter Inc and other "Limpy noodle engined nobodies" wanted me" Castiel air quotes and Sam snorts.

"Dude the only ones who didn't bid on you were the Purges. Mostly because their team is full to the seam and they're going bankrupt, should've seen the commotion on Racer TV about you. The grandson of Christian Novak turns out to be a legend just as his Grandfather, people actually tried to talk to Mr Novak but you know, couldn't find any trace of him or you except for diplomas and general stuff." Sam shrugged again and Castiel tried to actually sear in the information. This whole time everybody (not including Christian) made him think that after the crash the people bid on his with half a heart and a 1% of their pocket money. Abaddon had put a safe gaurds on him to strictly never acknowledge the press, Never thought accept interviews and be as invisible as the air she's breathing. 

"Even with skill set that Dean has, Only two major teams wanted him. One was the knights, which he accepted but later left because his pride is more important than his career," Sam shoots a glance at Dean again, who in turns mummers a 'Bitch' and then rolls off the car hood.

"Wow Sammy, right in my feelwings" Dean fake pouts and crosses out his heart "The knights are dicks, exhibit A is Castiel not knowing everybody wants him, exhibit B is how they trashed my baby because it's too old for proper use" Dean mocks and Sam rolls his eyes.

"By trashed you mean let Mike drive it to the garage and you punching the shit out of him and scratching it, making you madder and then using the car to give Nicholas Charles a fucking concussion?" Sam gives a warning look and Dean visibly fumes.

"They talked shit about my family, Sam! You want me to watch that shit and shut up because of a few grand? Hell nah, man. If anybody talks shit about you or Bobby I'll rip their lungs out and bash their skull in" Dean angrily stomps, looking at Castiel with flames in his eyes and Castiel takes a step back.

Dean grabs the collar of Castiel's racing suit and pushes him slightly "Your fucking gang threatened my family, That lousy ass club thinks it can buy scum like you and make them into the top ten douchebags of the century. And I swore on my parents grave that I'll never, never, associated with people like you" Dean spits and Sam grabs at Dean's bicep.

"Dean they're coming" Sam warns and Dean looks over Castiel's shoulder, Castiel following suit and seeing a very smug Micheal and a visibly distressed Megan Masters.

"Winchester" Micheal greets giddly, a gleam in his eyes that makes Castiel think of the worst. And the reason Castiel came here in the first place slams into Castiel like a brick wall.

"Shurley" Dean mumbles out with disgust, Tightening his grip on Castiel's suit.

"Leave Castiel, Dean, Please" Meg asks and Mike shoots her a glare "He doesn't have any input in what happened" she adds and Ruby tries to drag her away but she stands tall, pushing infront of Micheal "I don't want you to hurt him, Dean" She insists and Dean pushes Castiel behind him.

"What did you do" He asks with anger and Micheal extends a slip. And on that slip, Written in big bold red letters DISQUALIFIED. Castiel looks at Micheal with surprise and Dean fumes, turning to Castiel and pausing.

"You bitch!" Dean shouts angrily and Sam tries to calm him but security starts rolling around Dean "I didn't fucking cheat, you Asshole!" Dean stomps with one foot and pushes Castiel against the Impala, his elbow landing into Castiel's side as he pins him down. Sam shouts out for the security to not hurt Dean but it's lost to Castiel's ears when he gets uppercutted and feels his head slam against the hood.

Dean grabs at his suit and hoists Castiel up, pushing away the many hands trying to stop him to land a final punch to Castiel's cheek. Then Dean's off of him and he's on the ground, a concerned Sam apologizing profusely as a pissed off Dean Winchester and equally pissed off Christian Novak fill his vision. Dean's on the ground, handcuffed and breathing heavily as Christian talks to an older man, with a thick beard and a baseball cap.

Then Castiel's lifted off his feet and the blood rushed to his head, filling his vision with black dots and then complete darkness as a numbness takes over his body.


	6. Time and Time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, writers block + inspiration is really weird to co-op with. But hey, it's here right?

Castiel woke up in a hospital again, as it seems that the tournament always pushes him there. This time, his team was present, though. Even Abaddon was snoozing away on the couch with Kyle and Tom on either side of her. Christian and Megan were on either side of his bed, both his hands in theirs with Megan sleeping on her hand and Christian leaning on the bed.

The only two awake were Samandrial and Micheal, Samandrial with a worried expression and Micheal looking pissed off.

Samandrial is the one to spot him awake and practically hollered a prayer to god. He kissed the top of Castiel's head and the worried gleam in his eye subsided. "You're awake!" He grins and Castiel nods, stretching his neck to relieve the stiffness. Micheal pats his ankle and squeezes on his shin.

"You've been sleeping for a while" Micheal informs and Castiel nods, his mouth feeling too sore to talk. He's sure his back is bruised, he  _did_  get slammed into the Impala.

"What happened to Dean?" He wonders out loud, surprising himself when his mouth seemed to be stretching with the words. It's only been upmost a day and his throat is already ready to shut down any talking.

"Arrested for assult. Police wanted your testimony before they decide to release him or press charges. He has a bail charge on him, like a few grand." Mike explains and Castiel sighs. He's definitely  _not_ throwing Dean under the metaphorical bus and pressing charges. His lash out was perfectly understandable, heaven knows that Castiel himself got arrested several times because some asshole said he took an illegal route and tried to take his earned money from him. Of course he never landed anyone in the hospital, he has more self control than that, but he has came close to.

"No charges" Castiel says firmly, meeting Micheal's gaze and seeing the masked anger behind it. Micheal always did seem to control his face but fails to mask his eyes. .

"Jimmy he gave you a concussion" Micheal grits out, his fists clenching.

"And he thinks I tried to subotage him. I didn't want you to try and paint him a cheater,  _Micheal_ " Castiel shoots back, he knows that Micheal never gets called his full name except in serious conversations or when someone is pissed the fuck off from him. And in this case it's both. Micheal licks his bottom lip and let's out a growl.

"What do you want to eat,  _James_ " Micheal mocks and Castiel shrugs "Let me guess..."

"Burgers" Castiel completes and Samandrial beams at him.

"Figures" Mike mumbles as he shrugs on his jacket.

Castiel visits Dean in his cell as soon as he's out the hospital. He should be released with only a bail in a few days, and Castiel wants to apologise and knows that this is his only chance.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel stands outside the cell, Dean looks tired and he's still in his racing attire. He looks up and his face changes to anger.

"You again? What, came to tell me my ass will be in the slammer for a few months, how my career will now crumble, how Sam had probably told you I'm a shit person or all of the above?" Castiel shook his head, watching as Dean's eyes scanned the area behind him "What do you want,  _James_?" Dean mocks, clearly unamused by Castiel's usage of a fake name.

"I came to bail you out, Dean" He didn't, but he  _had_ to prove that he's not like however Dean thinks he is now. The Knights didn't change who he is, he just now has someone to pay for him. Some to pay him.

"I thought I was here for a few" Castiel looks back and shakes his head "What, pulling a total  _Escape of the Alcatraz_  and helping me disappear?" Dean joked and stood up, stretching and cracking his back and neck. Castiel stood still, waiting for Dean to face him again. "What" Dean snapped, catching Castiel's gaze.

"I didn't report you, Dean" Castiel practically hears the pleading in his own voice "Meg told me Micheal was and I went to tell you but Sam distracted me and I remembered too late and now...now we're here" Castiel gestures to his bandaged head and bruised face. Dean looks like he just noticed them, his face contorting to some kind of pain.

"I'm Sorry, Cas" Dean winces as he gets closer to the bars, Castiel nods and shrugs "I sort of...saw red, you know."

"I've been through worse, I'd honestly do the same if someone tried to steal my win." Castiel explains, smiling against the pain around his split lip. Dean did do a number on him.

"I'm sorry, again, god I'm so fucking stupid" Castiel reached through the bars and lands a reassuring hand on Dean shoulder.

"It'll heal, I'd try to avoid Micheal and Nick for a few days though, Mike is kind of harmless in reality, he can land a few punches if he wants to but Nick roughs up some people in his weekly life"

"Trust me, I know" Dean raised one shoulder and the ends of his mouth raised in a smirk.  
  
  
  
After a lengthy talk with the police chief, Dean was set with a bail of 5.5 thousand dollars. Which at the number Dean's circulation almost stopped and he promised to write a check to Castiel as soon as he can. Castiel shrugged, he's been getting big bucks from the team; to the point where five thousand dollars didn't put a blip in his wallet.

Castiel opened his car's door, a Mercedes Benz that was apparently customary with being on the team, they have to look good to convince people they race good. For some reason. Castiel looked at Dean, asking "Where should I drop you off?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head "Any hotel, thanks" Castiel nodded, pressing his engine to to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me how you feel about this please, I value criticism very much.


End file.
